


Chrysalid

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: At low ebb, Shaun is revitalized --





	Chrysalid

**Author's Note:**

> For genprompt_bingo May 2019, "a blessing is bestowed".

Sienna's -- no, _Athena's_ \-- staff grazed the plating on Shaun's shoulders, once, twice, like a butterfly barely touching down before lifting off again. And, like a butterfly, Shaun's unease fluttered away in the same moment.

"I will."

It was easy to say the words that came automatically to her lips. Shaun was, more than anything else, pleased to seal that pledge to her goddess. She offered her loyalty, but even more -- 

Here with the other Bronzes, she didn't feel so lonely any longer. 

_And I'll save you too, big brother._

Athena had no idea what a gift she gave that moment.


End file.
